TtH 100: Faith Duos
by Christy W
Summary: These are the challenge prompts that are just a couple of stories long. (TTH100 Series #2)
1. A Job to Do

Title: A Job to Do  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #64 Diary  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Dear Diary Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Dumbledore has a task for Faith.

I've never been much for diaries. If I want to work out my aggressions, I go pound someone or I can always go get pounded myself. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you knew I was as straightforward as possible. I thought that's why you wanted my help. Ginny had asked Giles if I could help- said she didn't want a repeat of what happened her first year. Now you're telling me that it seems like you have a repeat with another diary found at Malfoy Manor. Okay, I'll go see how I can deal with it.


	2. Into the Rabbit Hole

Title: Into the Rabbit Hole  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #28 Curse  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Dear Diary Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith finds out more about the diary.

"How was I supposed to remember to be careful handling cursed objects?" Faith yelled

"What do you expect from a Muggle?" Lucius sneered.

"I know what that means- I'm not one. I'm a Slayer. I may not be able to do spells like Willow, but I'm not ignorant. Besides, how was I to know? Dumbledore sent me to get the diary and bring it back."

"So, at least it's somewhere warded? God be praised for small miracles."

"So what happened anyway?" Faith asked, reclining on the couch.

Lucius admired the firelight reflecting off her creamy skin and how her tongue sneaked out to lick the rim of her glass before he explained how Voldemort had found Draco had double-crossed him by not killing Dumbledore and had cursed Lucius into this tome. He could form his reality in the book at will, but much like the book he'd given Ginny, he could only communicate once someone wrote in it.

"Do you know how we can escape?"

"I haven't figured out the key yet, no."

Faith stood up and stalked toward him, a feral grin on her face. "Well, we'd better find some way of passing the time until then, shouldn't we?"


	3. This Just Sucks

Title: This Just Sucks  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #33 Pumpkin  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Pregnancy Sucks Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith is upset with Draco.

"I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say having to stay like this for so long is some sort of curse or something."

Draco chuckled then ducked the swing his wife leveled his way. "Faith, you're pregnant. It's most definitely NOT a curse."

"Your father seems to think so," she grumbled.

"My father thought I'd marry Pansy! You see, by marrying you, I was telling him that love was more important than loyalty to an old order. Slayers are as much a part of the Wizarding community as the oldest families."

"But I look like I've swallowed a pumpkin!"


	4. All Your Fault

Title: All Your Fault  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #92 Green  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Series: Pregnancy Sucks Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Draco wants to fight Faith's battles.

Draco wasn't one to care about others' feelings, but Faith was an exception. He'd met her when she'd come with Giles to talk to the Ministry. Now he knew how Harry had felt when he'd found out about magic. Who knew that vampires existed or that he'd owe his life to Faith staking a vamp so he wouldn't be bitten? Now he winced in sympathy at the noises he could hear from the other room. He wished he could return the favor and save her from that pain.

Faith stumbled out, face green. "I'm never having more kids," she groaned.


	5. No Evidence

Title: No Evidence  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #41 Doctor  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Criminal Minds/Crossing Jordan  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Only for JGMC  
Series: Some Forensic Insight Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. This story takes place a few years after the incidents in Just Got More Complicated.  
Summary: The BSU gets called into another case- in Boston.

"All the victims have been found eviscerated, but that's pretty much all we have.

"You can't eviscerate humans without tools and tool marks, since I'm assuming we're called in because the animal angle's been discarded," Elle commented.

"Exactly. Our contact at the Boston Coroner's office is Dr. Faith Wilkins."

****

Reed looked over at Gideon. He had a good idea what was really going on in Boston, especially since he'd already met the good doctor. He and Faith had both attended a medical conference some years ago and that's when he'd been introduced to the more supernatural side of things.


	6. Preserve Everything

Title: Preserve Everything  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #16 Water  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Criminal Minds/Crossing Jordan  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Only for JGMC  
Series: Some Forensic Insight Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. This story takes place a few years after the incidents in Just Got More Complicated.  
Summary: Faith and Reed argue about what the BSU needs to know.

"Reed, I don't know what to tell you. Trying to convince Gideon about the supernatural, though- that's not so easy," Faith said, looking up from her paperwork. "Sometimes, I think putting you in touch with Giles was a bad idea."

"Faith, you know I don't just accept peoples' words on matters. That's why I had to read the Watchers' files myself."

"Regardless, at least I have my boss behind me now. Garrett understands the mystical aspects regarding forensics better now, even if he doesn't always like it."

Just then, Nigel poked his head in the door. "Faith, luv, I've got the test results on the water found by the last victim. It looks like it could be-" he started, before catching sight of Spencer.

Seeing his look in her direction, Faith nodded. "Nigel, this is Dr. Spencer Reed. He's here with the BSU. He's the guy I met at that one conference I went to a couple years ago."

"Nice to meet you. I wish I could say there's a mundane answer to this problem, but the organisms I found in the water don't look like they're from this world, so how are we going to explain this one away?"


	7. Met My Match

Title: Met My Match  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #96 UST  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Lincoln Rhyme  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Lincoln Rhyme; after series finale for Angel  
Series: Unresolved Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Amelia clash when she consults on a case.

Amelia looked from Lincoln to the consultant he'd called in and back again. Her look said it all. _You're not seriously believing this, are you?_ It was bad enough that Lincoln didn't think Amelia could handle this case herself. But now he was telling her the supernatural existed and that's why Faith was there to help.

Faith smirked as Amelia angrily shoved evidence bags at her. "You don't like me much, do ya?"

Amelia bit her tongue before answering. "No, not since I've seen your technique."

Faith laughed. "I like you, Sachs. If you like how my technique is now, you sure wouldn't wanna see what I was like back home."

_But what if I'm interested in your technique?_ was Amelia's thought as she caught herself watching Faith again. Amelia wasn't stupid. She'd seen the looks Faith had been sliding her way as they'd worked through things, but didn't know if Faith meant them as a come-on or was simply friendly. And she couldn't exactly just come out and ask Faith if she was interested in some private time once they'd wrapped things up. Though it was nice to think about…no strings attached sex, but very enjoyable all the same.


	8. Gotta Start Somewhere

Title: Gotta Start Somewhere  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #100 Dry  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Lincoln Rhyme  
Wordcount: 300  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Lincoln Rhyme; after series finale for Angel  
Series: Unresolved Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Amelia get closer working on the case.

"So you can determine an approximate age of a vampire?"

"Not something so exact," Faith said with a shake of her head. "Fledglings- the newly dead- tend to be inelegant with their feedings. Those a little older tend to be neater with their bites. The only time this wouldn't be true is with vampire junkies."

"You mean there's people out there who get off on this? I'd think they'd worry about waking up a vampire," Amelia commented.

"Hollywood misconception. There has to be a blood exchange for them to rise a vampire. The cast should be almost dry now. Lots of vamps don't drive, so these tire tracks should be a big help to the case."

"I've been in forensics for a while, but with your focus in the subject matter, how'd you study for it?"

"Well, Wes likens the supernatural forensics to the early days of normal forensics. I mean, you didn't even have DNA testing until the 80s. Forensics is more about arguing why this method shows results better than the last one. But try explaining the mystical to a jury- not that easy yet."

"So why haven't I heard about this before?"

"Because we try and make sure it's in grand jury testimony, so then all we have to do is refer to the transcript. We're still feeling our way in the legal arena. That's why having Wolfram and Hart's R&D department comes in handy sometimes," Faith said with a big grin. "Wanna go get a drink and I can explain more about it?"

Amelia mentally crossed her fingers. "Sounds like fun. I've got some mixers at my place- lil bit cheaper then heading into downtown New York on a Friday night- we'd get mobbed."

Faith chuckled. "Nah, don't really want anyone else bugging us. Do you?"


End file.
